thats what i go to school for
by draco's dweebs
Summary: AU after HBP Blaise is Head Boy, Hermione is head Girl, Luna's still strange, Harry and Ginny need to get together already, and Hogwarts is just going down the drain in their seventh year. DMHG. COLLAB.


...

Dear Harry,

As you previously mentioned, I did get the Head Girl position. Unfortunately, I also have Zabini as my partner. How could Dumbledore ever pick _him_ as Head? I'm sorry, but next to Malfoy he is the most arrogant, pompous, irritating fool! I don't mean to whine but come _on_ Harry. What would you do? Please don't tell Ron yet. I'm waiting 'til we meet at the Burrow.

See you soon!

Hermione

P.S. I fed your owl, don't worry.

...

Dear Hermione,

I knew you would get the Head Girl title! It was kind of obvious, I have to say, but congratulations! Zabini? _Blaise_ Zabini? Draco Malfoy's best friend _Blaise Zabini_? You've _got_ to be kidding me. Yes, I would be doing the same thing in your position -- maybe even break something. I won't tell Ron, but I will say good luck to you. Oh, and I'll tell the rest of the Weasley's you said hello.

See you soon,

Harry

P.S. Thanks, Mione!

...

[**Hermione**]The familiar sight of Mrs. Weasley bustling around the kitchen greeted me when I apparated into the Burrow. It was the same day Harry was arriving, although he could not apparate yet so Ron and Ginny were fetching him. A smiling set of twins entered through the door directly opposite me.

[**George**]Fred and I walked into the door of our home (the Burrow) to see none other than Hermione Granger. Immediatly, Fred and I broke out into wide grins at the sight of the bushy haired witch. "Mione!!" We yelled and gathered her into a group hug.

[**Fred**]As usual, George and I were quick to make a joke.

"New hair product? I'm sure you'd find it better-"

"-if you used _our_ products!" [**George**] And as usual, a campaign for our store too.

[**Hermione**]I was unamused at their shameless advertising, and was fast to push them away. Mrs. Weasly looked over her shoulder, mouth opening for a good scolding.

"Fred and _George_! You stop advertising for your degrading business and apologize to Hermione!" She shouted.

"Sorry 'Mione" They said in unison, before rushing from the scene.

After my source of entertainment left, the kitchen proved to be a boring place. With a goodbye to Mrs. Weasly, I made my way to Ginny's room. There was nothing to do until the others got back (for surely George and Fred were working on a new project I did _not_ want to get in the middle of) but packing. I set to work, humming a tune by Bach (Muggle artist for those of you who are wizards/witches). When I finished, I pulled out the new Potions book, determined to make a good impression on Snape (though wasn't it a bit late by now?). Either way, it wasn't until much later that I was pulled out of my trance.

[**Ginny**]"Mione! I missed you!" I screamed as I crushed her with a giant hug.

What? I _did_ miss her; it's been all summer since I've seen her. "Oh, you haven't changed at all, but _what_ did you do to your hair? Honestly, Mione, I've told you a thousand times not to use those Muggle products...."

[**Hermione**]I rolled my eyes at the ball of fiery energy in front of me. Her eyes were shining (though I was inclined to believe that was because Harry was back) and her hair straight and past the shoulders. The complete opposite of mine.

"Well it's not like there was much else to do! I hadn't exactly turned 17 for most of the summer. Now where's Ron and Harry? I've missed those boys!" I was impatient to get past her. Ginny may have been a good- okay, _best_ friend- of mine but that didn't stop me from sometimes wanting to ditch her.

[**Ginny**]I looked at her and smiled, she really never changed. As much as I wanted to do something with that monstrosity she called hair, she wanted to see her boys. Well, not _her_ boys, but the brothers she never had.

Moving out of the way of the door, I motioned for her to stand up. "They're downstairs in the kitchen, Hermione. I'll talk to you later?"[**Hermione**] I nodded happily, and sped down the stairs.

Harry had just been released from a bone crushing hug, and was being told to "sit, sit" by Mrs. Weasley as she hurried to feed that "poor skinny boy".

[**Harry**]"Mione...?" I could only stutter. Though I loved Mrs. Weasley like a mother, her... Err... Motherly instincts were suffocating me. As usual. I mouthed the words "help me?" to her about four times until she finally stopped giggling and took action.

[**Hermione**]"I hope you won't mind me stealing these boys off you Mrs. Weasley." I winked at Harry, who let out a melodramatic sigh of relief. Ron was grinning goofily- well doesn't he always?- and ran over to give me a hug (Why all the hugs? Why me?).

[**Ron**]"Hermione! C'mhere!" I gave her a hug worthy of my mum before letting her go to take a look. Now I understood the distressed screeching from Ginny earlier.

[**Molly (Mrs. Weasley)**]I sighed happily as I saw my son and Hermione embrace. "Alright, dearie. You can take the boys. Will I see you for dinner?"

[**Harry**]"Wouldn't miss it!" I shouted as I quickly ran up the stairs, Hermione and Ron right behind me.

[**Hermione**]Harry, Ron, and I found refugee in Ron's room. There were dirty socks, pants, and other unmentionables strewn across the floor, making me wrinkle my nose.

"Honestly Ronald! Don't you have a hamper?" I say disapprovingly.

[**Ron**]"Oh hush Hermione. It's my own room and I'll do what I want with it." She stared at me, thoroughly disappointed, and hmphed before crossing the room to where the bookcase sat.

[**Harry**]I watched the scene between my two best friends with amusement. Honestly, Hermione could be so uptight. Now, I wasn't agreeing with Ron -- his room smelled like something I don't even want to identify -- but she gets so _angry_ about it. It's actually, mean as it is, quite funny.

[**Hermione**]I cleared my throat nervously. Should I tell Ron now? No. He'd be mad until school started up again. But then the longer I keep it from him, the madder he'll be. I catch Harry's eye and he shakes his head quickly. So instead I start talking about some interesting healing potions I just found.

"-Actually it's quite interesting because you can use either the unicorn hair or the beetroot to create a skin deep spell. Isn't that amazing? I would have thought that the difference in texture would make it a horrible substitute but-"

[**Ron**]"Hermione! For the love of Merlin, please _shut up_!" I hold my head in between my hands, moaning slightly. She frowns heavily.

"Fine. If you won't appreciate me, then I'll find Ginny. Maybe _she'll_ understand the importance of this potion! Harry, I'll talk to you later." And with that she strode out of the room.

[**Harry**]Ron stared at me blankly and I sighed. I thought I heard him mutter "shit", but I couldn't be sure.

"Nice going, Ron. You kicked Hermione out."

He looked at me strangely. "Bloody hell, Harry! She must be on PMS or something!"

I glared and hit him on the back of his head. He muttered an "ouch!" and I sighed. My best friend's an idiot, this has been proven (on many occations).

"We'll get her back in a little while, talking to Ginny would be good anyway." I told him, and he seemed to agree. Soon enough, we were engulfed in our own conversation about something we _both_ could agree on: Quidditch.

...

[**Hermione**] Ginny was eager to see me again and immediately started on my "makeover." Really it was just a few Peachy's Precious Pampering bottles that de-frizzed my hair and made it look soft. Fortunately for me, I was allowed to vent my feelings about Ron's idiocy during the affair. Ginny hm'd and haw'd along, not really listening. Finally she sighed and turned me around, so that my face was level with hers.

"Mione, I understand that Ron was being rude but let's face it- you're always very touchy about school and learning. Now, you don't like it when they go on about Quidditch and wizard chess so don't get so upset! Now Ron's manners is much different. Unfortunately, _that _is never gonna change." I'd cooled down by then and realized her point. While I do concede that I'm a bit hotheaded, I'd also say that Ron is very irritable sometimes. Though perhaps that is from the trip to get Harry today...

"Alright. I suppose I should apologize to him, but I'll put it off 'til dinner. Now tell me about your summer. How are things with Dean?"

...

[**Harry**] Walking down the long stairs to the kitchen was more then not fun. It was just tiring. Ron says it'll get me back up for Quidditch, and I say I hate walking. Ginny and Hermione were already there when we got downstairs, talking about something or another. I smiled a bit to myself, at least Hermione's feeling better.

I turned a little bit to look at Ginny. Man, she was so... Pretty. I just wish she would realize how I felt about her, you know? Unfortunatly, she's with Dean Thomas. How I hate that guy. I'm not sure if he plays Quidditch, but if he does, you can bet he's not getting on the team. Actually, I don't mind Dean that much. But now that he's dating Gin, I kind of want to kill him. Just a little.

Ron elbowed me hard in my arm at this moment.

"Ow! Ron, what the heck was that for?" I whisper-yelled at him.

He rolled his eyes at me. Some best friend I have. "Your staring at my sister was getting to be a bit noticable.

Oh. _Oh_. I immediatly turned the color of a tomato. Good best friend I have, yes. He just chuckled at me.

It actually surprises me that he's okay with my crush on Ginny. But I definatly appreciate it, anyway.

"Hi, Harry." I heard Hermione's voice, so I turned to say hello. Ron looked over, too. Unfortunatley for Ron, he started staring at her like she was a million galleons. She did look good, but I mean that in a strictly platonic way. Ron, on the other hand, I'm not so sure...

[**Ginny**]I giggled at my brother's stupidity. He was just staring at Hermione like she had grown a third head or something. She most certainly hadn't done _that_, but she _had _been given my Extra Special Super Awesome Make Over. Yes, it has a name. And it's reserved especially for Mione.

I noticed Harry was tapping on Ron's arm, trying to be conspicuous. That wasn't working too well on his part.

Ah, Harry. I really do like him. A lot. I sighed inwardly; he probably didn't like me, though. Especially since Dean Thomas... Ah, well. What can you do, you know?

"Tonks! Hi!" I opened the door for Proffesor Lupin and said girl. At last, dinner could start. I was getting hungry, anyway.

Hopefully that wouldn't go away, but with my brother's eating... I could never be too sure.

[**Tonks**]I entered the room, Remus's hand in mine. I was already grinning goofily, my hair a bright pink. That's when I noticed Ginny Weasley's freckled face in front of mine, looking down at my entertwined hand and cocking an eyebrow. I winked at her, promising girl talk later.

As we neared the table, I saw Harry and Hermione engaged in conversation, Ron looking awkwardly to the side. There was Fred and George Weasley, the gangly twins and of course a bussling Molly.

"Wotcher, Harry!" I exclaimed, breaking the two out of conversation. Harry smiled gently and Hermione jumped up to hug me. We had formed a close friendship over the summer, especially when her parents went on vacation to Spain and she stayed with me.

[**Hermione**] I clung to Tonks, only pulling away when the bundle of joy that is Mrs. Weasley came running at us. I jumped back, not wanting to be trapped between the two.

"Nymphadora darling I didn't know you were coming tonight, why didn't you call?" She fussed, making Tonks roll her eyes.

"Arthur extended an invitation at work. I apologize, we should have sent forth an owl to confirm," said Remus, decidedly awkward.

"Oh pish, we'll make do. That man though...never remembers to tell me the important things! Honestly, I've half a mind to kick him out," Mrs. Weasley muttered to herself. I'm sure in my assumption that no one believed her words. However, they did make Remus relax, (that and Tonks was whispering in to his ear) so that he sat across from Harry.

It was then that Arthur walked through the door, unsuspecting of Mrs. Weasley's temper.

"Mr. Weasley, you have some explaining to do! And while you're at it, care to tell me if you've invited any more guests without talking to me?" He looked utterly confused before spotting Tonks and Remus, where upon he groaned loudly. The twins made no move to hide their guffaws, growing louder and louder until Molly threatened to throw out their experiments. This effectively shut them up. 

I would have found this all a lot more amusing if I hadn't been so worried about Ron. I had yet to apologize and he was looking rather downcast beside me. I bit my lip before reaching my hand over to his beneath the table. He looked up, startled, but then smiled shyly.

"Sorry for earlier. I was being stupid," I said sheepishly.

"What are you talking about? I should have been more...understanding and stuff. Seriously, if you want to be mad longer, it's fine," [**Ron**] I said, not wanting what happened earlier to repeat itself. Hermione just smiled and withdrew her hand. I sighed slightly. I wouldn't deny it- she was kind of pretty. But really not my type- that is, if I have one. I'd have that stupid thing with Lavendar...oh god, if only her personality was as good as the flower she was named after! I mean, bloody hell, what a _leech_! I wonder what a leech is...I've heard Hermione use it before. Guess it means clingy. Or maybe yummy? Speaking of, I'm really hungry...

"Ron!" I looked up, startled. While I was thinking, (stupidly) Tonks had been trying to pass me the ham dish.

"Oh, heh, thanks," and I took the dish without more stupidity on my part. I served myself a heaping plateful, before noticing the other dishes on the table. Hmm...should I? Nah. The food wasn't going anywhere. And with that thought in mind I dug in. 

[**Ginny**] Let's get this straight: Eating is good. Food is good. Eating with your brother who can't keep his mouth shut? It's bad.

"Ronald, will you close your mouth!" I heard Hermione say, and I had to chuckle. She tries, almost everyday, in vain. I almost feel bad for her. But I don't, because I used to do the same thing.

I looked up to see Tonks staring longingly at Proffessor Lupin. Aww, that is so cute! I couldn't wait to talk to her about this. Actually, I just really missed her.

"So, Tonks, how are you?" I asked her, trying to start a conversation.

She looked back to me and smiled. "Oh, I'm doing fine. How are you?"

Soon, we were engossed in our own conversation until I heard Harry speak.

[**Harry**] "So, Ginny, how's that guy you were dating? Who was it, Dean Thomas?" I asked her, careful to keep the pain out of the question and the annoyance out of his name. Ginny's still a very good friend to me, so I have to be supportive over her relationships -- whether I like them or not.

Hermione looked at me, and I could see the sympathy in her eyes. Ah, Hermione, always such a good friend like that.

"Oh. Dean and I broke up."

I immediatly snapped my head to see Ginny's sheepish expression.

I started to feel my face go warm so I turned away and muttered a "Oh, sorry." But I'm not sure if she heard me, with Ron's loud eating and all.

Ron... Now that I think about it, Hermione over there has something to tell him. Oh, I feel bad for Hermione... When he knows about who the Head Boy is, he's going to bloody flip.

[**Hermione**] After that night, things moved fairly fast. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins have Quidditch match most days- that is, when Ginny can bear to let my hair alone and the twins aren't busy making new products. Honestly, the pair of them have so much brilliance on that topic it makes one wonder if they're evil. I still haven't told Ron. I simply can't bear to upset him once more, especially considering how bothered he was over that small spat. Although honestly, I don't see why I'm trying to spare him. That boy put me through hell and beyond last year, fooling around with that Lavendar Brown. Hmph. The indecency of it! Anyhow, between watching Quidditch and being tortured by Ginny and talking to Ron and Harry and cooking with Mrs. Weasley, the time flew by until it was September and we were off to Hogwarts. I was only a little nervous, standing on that platform and recalling the six years previous that I'd done the same thing. I usually feel nostalgic about this sort of thing, but at the moment I was too excited to begin my final year at Hogwarts to really process that historic moment.

[**Blaise**] I gazed dispassionately at the surrounding people, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. I wonder how they will fare once out in the real wizarding world? I bet at least half of them will think themselves extraordinary and try to get into the Ministry of Magic. Pah! They are idiots, all of them. Even precious Hermione Granger with her Head Girl smarts. Honestly, I don't care that we'll be working together. I'll just do what I have to do. I wasn't really expecting to get Head Boy either, but I suppose Draco couldn't get it after all that ruckus last year, what with trying to kill our headmaster and all. I wish the train were here already, so I could finish my first meeting with Granger and take a nap. See, I'm not all calculating and intimidating like I may seem. I'm just...I'm just bored I suppose. But don't underestimate me. Boredom is a powerful thing.

[**Ron**] I couldn't wait to see Seamus and Dean and the rest! Even wacky Luna could make me happy right now. I'm right where I want to be. My two best friends and I are headed to our last year of Hogwarts! What could be better? Fred and George pulled a lot of tricks their last year, and they didn't get caught until the very end so that the teachers didn't have the heart to expel them. I think it's brilliant but when I talked about it with Harry and Hermione, I mostly got scolded again. Though Harry did look kinda interested...I bet if we got the help of a few more 7th year boys we'd be okay. But no telling Hermione or Neville, they're such rule followers sometimes! I mean, it's our last year. For the love of Merlin, just loosen up! No one is going to care if you act a little nutty. Nuts...chocolate. Those Almond Hershey bars Harry showed me. I love it when he brings Muggle food around. Speaking of, I hope Harry will get me some of those chocolate frogs today. Those things are really tasty when you can catch 'em.

[**Hermione**] The screech of my favorite scarlet train rang through the air, already buzzing with excitement. I noticed several younger kids (first years I noted mentally) cowering at the noise, while others looked on agog at the scene before them. I smiled at their youthfulness, remembering my own young amazement to see the marvelous train arrive. Harry, Ron and I bustled into the train, scouring for an empty compartment. Finally, Ron found one with only a lone girl sitting there. She looked up, saw Harry, gasped, and ran out, forgetting her bags in the process. Ron started to laugh and Harry coughed uncomfortably. Setting an evil eye at Ron (honestly, who was he to behave like such a callous fool) I raced after the girl, bags in tow.

I found her a little farther along the hallway, bumping into people and nearly bowling over a little first year. I had to stop her before she ran into a Slytherin and got herself hexed! Unfortunately, she seemed determined not to stop and ran right into Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott. My mind could not grasp an appropriate phrase to utter in the wake of this horrible moment. For once, my body moved faster then my mind and stopped me before I joined the girl. Clearing my throat quietly, I stepped forward. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and spoke first.

"What's the matter Granger? Lost your kids on the way to Magic101 class, eh?" He mocked me. I _hate it_ when he does that! I mean, I'm smarter and nicer and better then him but he can do that and people still like him! I glared at him, moving forward to grab the girl's wrist. She looked around wildly, hopelessly. I wanted to tell her it would be okay but I knew saying that in front of three Slytherins would be my death sentence.

"No, actually. The girl forgot her suitcase," and I promptly handed it to her. Then, motioning for her to go on, I faced the boys.

"See you at the Head meeting," I said curtly to Zabini and walked away. I could hear laughter, and it made my ears burn with anger. Then I saw the girl, waiting up ahead.

'Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. You are...?" I trailed off while greeting her.

"Maia. I'm Maia. And thank you for my bag and saving me from those Slytherins," Maia said earnestly.

"No problem. I couldn't just leave you for them," I assured her. Then, I helped her find a good compartment. By the time I was done, the Hogwarts Express was screeching away again. I rushed to my own place, not wanting to waste any more time. As I slid the door open, I could hear Luna Lovegood's dreamy voice talking about some trip she went on with her father to find SnorggleHacks.

"Hey 'Mione. What took ya so long?" Ron inquired good naturedly.

"The girl who was scared of Harry- her name's Maia- ran into a few Slytherins. Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott to be exact. I had to give her her bag and find a suitable compartment before I left her," I said simply.

"Why Hermione, there are Puffleshams above your head. They're said to only join people about to fall in love," Luna's eyes were bright as she told me this. Harry and I exchanged eye rolls, while Ron openly scoffed. Luna sighed in that way she has, that left us feeling as if we were outsiders when logically she should be, but did not argue her case more.

I was evading a conversation about the Quibbler with Luna when the goodies cart arrived. To me, I thought it meant I should get going. I stood up swiftly, pulled down my suitcase and said I had to go for the Head meeting.

"Alright, we'll just walk you there," Ron said, smiling obliviously. Oh no. He could _not_ find out this way. I looked at Harry, my face distraught. 'Help me' I mouthed.

"Uh, Ron, I think it would be better if we just stayed here. Don't want to make her late or anything," Harry hastily said. Even he could sense the lameness of that excuse, and so before I could utter another word against it, Ron exited the door and pulled me behind him. Harry joined, which is a good thing because I certainly did not want to be alone to face Ron's wrath.

When we arrived there, I was relieved to see that Zabini hadn't showed up yet, and turned around quickly.

"Well, we're here Ron. The other Head isn't here quite yet so-" but I was cut off.

"We'll just wait for him to arrive then," and with that, Ron wouldn't budge.

A few moments later, Zabini was there. Ron looked at him, scowling.

"Get lost Zabini. This place is only for Heads," he said, with a puffed out chest. I groaned internally at his arrogance. There was no worse way for him to find out.

"Indeed it is, and I believe you're not a Head. However, I am, and so I think it is time for you to leave," he said with a cold smirk.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron snarled.

[**Ron**] Even as I said those words, I knew that Zabini was telling the truth. I wouldn't normally, because Slytherins are sly little bastards, but Hermione was looking at her feet. And everything seemed to click. This was why she didn't want me to walk her to the Head compartment. This was why she hadn't been going on and on about getting the Head position. She didn't want me to know that Zabini, _Blaise_ Zabini, friend to- to_ Malfoy!_ I still had to make sure I was right though.

Zabini made no comment at my spluttering red face. Well. How...surprising. I turned to Hermione, rage written all over my face.

"Is it true? Is he Head? Did you..." I couldn't say it. Not in front of a Slytherin. Not in front of anyone. My best friend Hermione hadn't bothered to tell me that this horrible person would be working with her all year, even sharing a dormitory with her!

[**Hermione**] I didn't know what to say. I could only stare at him with pleading eyes. His face darkened and he strode away without a word. Harry shot me an apologetic look before running after him.


End file.
